World is mine XS ver
by ArisuAlice
Summary: tw kan lagu vocaloid world is mine? nah kalau ini songfic tentang XS yang berdasarkan lagu tsb... gajhe abal lebay mohon maklum -.-'


Mugya~ mugya~ Arisu kali ini bikin one-shot XS~

Wakakaka ini songfic dari world is mine. Dengan latar belakang gakuen style~ XD

Kufufufufufufu ah…. Squalo-chan~ wajah tsundere mu itu membuat Arisu pengen meluk kamu! *sayangnya itu ga bakal terkabul, Arisu masih sayang nyawa*

Klo gitu let's start minna~

Disclaimer: World is Mine milik Vocaloid / Yamaha, KHR! milik Amano Akira ma Shueisa, fic ini punya ArisuAlice©

Warning: OOC (banget!), gajheness , misstypo, humor garing, (light) yaoi. yang ga suka, ga usah baca….

Enjoy~ X3

-xxXXXxx-

Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA  
Sou-yu atsukai KOKORO-ete  
Yone 

Sono-ichi  
Itsumo to chigau kami-gata ni kiga-tsuku koto

"Xanxus…" panggil Squalo.

"nggggghh…" respon Xanxus. Mata ruby pemuda itu masih menatap jendela.

"Xanxus, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

"Aku bisa mendengarnya bodoh." Jawab Xanxus matanya masih tertuju pada langit yang ia tatap.

Dasar! Apa orang ini tak dapat membedakan conditioner yang baru ku beli kemarin… umpat Squalo dalam hati. Squalo memang selalu hyper sensitif dengan apa yang terjadi dengan rambutnya. Disentuh pun tak boleh, macam barang antik saja. Tapi ada satu orang yang ia perbolehkan untuk memegang rambutnya… Xanxus.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Jangan membuatku menunggu sampah!" gertak Xanxus.

"Sudahlah. Ini bukanlah hal yang begitu penting." Jawab squalo sedikit kesal.

-xxXXXxx-

Sono-ni  
Chanto kutsu made mirukoto, ii ne?

Sepatu baru Squalo…

Ia berusaha untuk meminta pendapat Xanxus tentang hal ini, tetapi squalo malahan mendapat jawaban yang tak terkira.

"Apa bedanya dengan yang sebelumnya? kau hanya membuang-buang waktuku sampah." Xanxus berjalan meninggalkan Squalo dari belakang…

Hati Squalo memjadi semakin kesal. VOOOOOIIIII! DASAR BRENGSEK! Umpat Squalo dalam hati.

-xxXXXxx-

Sono-san  
Watashi no hito-koto niwa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto  
Wakatta ra migite ga orusu nanowo nantoka-site!

Betsuni wagamama nante itte nain-dakara  
Kimi ni KOKORO kara omotte hoshii no KAWAII tte 

"Xanxus, hari ini cerah ya?" Squalo memulai percakapan mereka yang telah terhenti setelah berberapa hari.

"tidak juga" Jawab Xanxus dingin.

Ugh! Sebenarnya orang ini bisa di ajak berinteraksi ga sih? Bikin kesal saja! Squalo tak habis pikir untuk mengajak pemuda berambut hitam itu berbicara. Mulai dari menanyakan tentang pelajaran, kegiatan klub, sampai nomer PLN rumah Xanxus.

"Hei, habis ini pelajaran apa?" tanya squalo memuali pembicaraan lagi.

"kau masih mau belajar sampah? Habis ini tak ada pelajaran lagi. Akhir-akhir ini kau menjadi sedikit aneh. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Xanxus kembali. Kali ini Xanxus menatap wajah Squalo. Seketika wajah squalo pun menjadi merah. Bahkan mengalahkan lampu merah di perapatan *plak!*

Hati Squalo menjadi berbunga-bunga. YES! Akhirnya orang itu menaruh perhatiannya padaku!

"E-eh.. tidak ada apa-apa kok."

"kalau gitu aku duluan." Xanxus pun meninggalkan Squalo yang lagi ngefroze sambil ber jaw-drop ria. Dalam hitungan detik pemuda itu sudah pergi tanpa jejak sedikit pun.

PRRUUUAAAAAANNNNGGG

15 detik setelah hati Squalo merasa luar biasa senang, kini hancur berkeping-keping karena jawaban dari Xanxus.

Sial! Umpatnya. Apakah aku itu terlalu terobsesi pada hubungan ini? Pikir Squalo kembali merenungkan kejadian yang ia lakukan selama tiga hari terakhir. Mungkin sikap Xanxus yang terlalu cuek atau memang dirinya yang terlalu terobsesi akan hal ini.

-xxXXXxx-

Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA  
Kiga-tsuite ne e ne e  
Mataseru nante rongai yo  
Watashi wo dare-dato omotte runo?  
Mou! nan-daka amai-mono ga tabetai!  
Ima suguni yo? 

Squalo berjalan mondar-mandir di kamarnya memikirkan beberapa kejadian yang tiga hari terakhir.

Squalo hanya ingin Xanxus lebih peduli sedikit padanya. Mau bagamana lagi, Xanxus bukanlah orang seperti itu. Squalo menjadi kesal karena memikirkan hal ini. Moodnya pemuda berambut silver itu menjadi jelek. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi untuk membuat Xanxus peduli padanya.

Akhirnya squalo menghabiskan malamnya dengan sambil mencurhatkan apa yang terjadi pada Lussuria lewat YM!

Tunggu….

Lussuria?

Memang kedengarannya aneh, tapi mengingat bahwa Bel tak dapat menjaga rahasia, Mammon harus ada uang pangkalnya dan uang perbulanan untuk menjaga rahasia, Levi… er… ga usah ditanya. Jadi ya… Lussuria saja. Walau banci jambul ijo itu tak dapat membantu banyak, tapi cukup untuk menjadi wadah curhatannya Squalo. (Lussuria, tabah ya!)

Tapi saat dia membuka YM!nya. Lussuria sedang tidak OL. Bel OL, Yamamoto OL, Levi OL. Mammon –untuk curhat, tolong transfer 100.000 yen ke rekening saia-

"VOOOOIIII! SIAL! Author brengsek ini pasti lagi ngerjain gw! Kenapa yang ol kayak gini semua?" umpat squalo sambil bawa-bawa nama Author kedalam Fic gajhe ini.

Akhirnya Squalo menghabiskan sisa waktunya dengan mengumpatkan nama author plus ngemilin semua makanan yang ada di dapur untuk meredam kemarahannya.

-xxXXXxx-

Ketten? KAWAII no machigai desho  
Monku wa yurushi-masen no  
Anone? watashi no hanashi chanto kiiteru? chottoo...  
A, soreto ne? shiroi Ouma-san kimatte-ru desho?  
Mukae ni kite  
Wakatta-ra kashi-zuite tewo totte "OHIME-SAMA"tte

Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nain dakara  
Demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte kuretatte iino yo?

Sekai de watashi dakeno OUJI-SAMA  
Kiga tsuite hora hora  
Otete ga aite masu  
Mukuchi de buaiso na OUJI-SAMA

Mou, dousite? kiga tsuite yo hayaku  
Zettai kimi wa wakatte nai!... wakatte nai wa... 

Festival kebudayaan sudah dekat. Kelas para Varia disuruh untuk membuat sebuah drama mini.

"Voi, apa kalian semua punya ide?' tanya Squalo saat diskusi kelompok.

Lussuria terlihat sangat bersemangat pada hal ini. Dalam kecepat 0,1 detik ia langsung mengankatnya. " Squ-chan! Aku! Aku!"

"Kau tak perlu sampai mengajungkan tangan, kita hanya berdiskusi bertujuh saja."

"Bagaimana kalau kita mendramakan putrid yang diselamatkan oleh pangeran! bagaimana?" usul pemuda flamboyan itu.

Belum sempat squalo menjawab, Bel pun mulai nengejek Squalo lagi.

"Ushishishishi pasti Squally dapat peran putri ya? Shishishi Squally pakai rok lagi seperti tahun kemarin shishishi" ejek Bel

"Hmmm… aku setuju! Foto Squalo itu sangat laku dijual di E-bay." Sambung Mammon. Otak acrobaleno itu sudah langsung memikirkan keuntungan yang ia terima kalau ia berhasil mendapatkan foto Squalo sedang memakai gaun.

"Tapi sempai…" sambung satu orang lagi yang memakai topi kodok. Fran.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Kalau sempai berambut panjang yang menjadi putri, lalu siapa pangerannya" tanya Fran polos.

"Shishishi… itu pertanyaan paling bodoh froggie. Tentu saja…" bel lalu memberikan signal pada Fran dengan menunjuk secara tak langsung ke arah Xanxus. Fran hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Tanda ia mengerti.

"Voi, kalian sudah selesai bicara?" tanya squalo

"Mungkin. Shishshishi" jawab Bel sambil nyengir seperti biasa.

"Kalau gitu aku ingin bicara" jawab Squalo. Ia mengambil nafas yang panjang, dan…

"VOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIII! BRENGSEK! KALIAN KIRA AKU INGIN MEMAKAI GAUN BODOH ITU?" teriak squalo. Semua orang yang disana sudah cepat-cepat mengamankan telinga mereka sebelum telinganya harus diopname selama 1 minggu.

BHUUUUAAAAAAAAKKKKHHH

Sfx yang hampir selau terdengar setelah Squalo teriak. Pemandangan seperti ini bukan hal yang langka untuk dilihat. Xanxus melemparkan kotak pensil seseorang ke arah squalo.

"Berisik! Apa kau tak bisa lebih tenang?" gertak Xanxus. Alisnya kembali mengkerut tanda mood pemuda itu sedang buruk.

Semua orang di kelas itu menjadi hening. Beberapa menit kemudaian barulah tanda-tanda kehidupan mulai muncul. Kembali meributkan tentang usulan dari Lussuria.

"Ayolah squ-chan." Pinta Lussuria

"VOOII! Like hell I would do that! You jerk!" tumben-tumbenan si Squalo ngejeknya pake bahasa Inggris.

"Squally memangnya kamu ga mau liat Xanxus berpakaian seperti pangeran? Shishishi" pancing Bel.

Muka Squalo menjadi sedikit memerah. Xa-Xanxus? Imajinasinya mulai membayangkan Xanxus dalam kostum pangeran. Hm… memang sedikit aneh pikir tampan Xanxus, tubuh Xanxus yang tinggi, mungkin itu tak buruk.

DEG! Squalo sadar dari lamunannya sekaligus dari pancingan Bel.

"Pokoknya aku tak mau!" tegas Squalo. Di satu sisi Ia ingin melihat sosok Xanxus dalam wujud pangeran. Tapi di sisi yang lain, bila Ia setuju, Xanxus pasti tak akan menyutujui hal itu.

-xxXXXxx-

Ichigo no notta Shortcake  
Kodawari tamago no torokeru pudding  
Minna, minna gaman shimasu  
Wagamama na ko dato omowa-nai de  
Watashi datte yareba-dekiru mon  
Atode koukai suru wayo 

Kue dan segala masakan yang dimasak oleh Lussuria sudah terkenal enaknya (walo, author ga jamin). Dan hari ini jambul ijo tiba-tiba mengumpulkan seluruh teman2nya.

"Ada apa kau memanggil kita semua?' tanya levi.

"Ufu~ hari ini aku membuat strawberry shortcake dan beberapa kue lainnya. Jadi ya aku mengundang kalian~'" jawab Lussuria dengan gaya Flamboyan khas nya.

Semua orang tampak menikmati kue buatan Lussuria. Kecuali Squalo.

"E-Eto, Sempai suara toa, kenapa tidak makan?" tanya Fran.

"Squ-chan? Kau tidak makan? Biasanya kau suka dengan cream puff ini. Kenapa sekarang tidak mau makan?" tanya Lussuria.

Sebuah senyuman Cheshire mengembang di wajah Bel. Otak liciknya kembali memikirkan sesuatu untuk mengejek pemuda bersuara toa itu.

"Pangeran tahu kenapa Squally ngak mau makan kue-kue mu Luss. Squally pasti sedang diet! Perempuan suka makan yang manis2, tapi kalau timbangannya naik… pasti tak mau makan! Shishishi" ujar Bel dengan nada meledek.

Empat tanda kutip telah muncul di kepala Squalo. "Vo-Voi, apa yang kau maksud Bocah sinting?" tanya Squalo sambil berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan amarahnya.

"Kau itu menjadi aneh stronzo." Potong Xanxus sambil memotong mont blanc yang ia ambil.

"Voi! A-apa yang kau maksud aneh?"

"Tentu saja, kalau kau ngak suka diejek Bel seperti perempuan, janganlah bertindak seperti perempuan." Jawab Xanxus.

"Shishishi benarkan kata pangeran squally?" Bel masih saja tetep mengejek Squalo. "Diam kau!" gertak Squalo sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

"Squ-chan kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang" jawab Squalo singkat. Ternyata ia benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan itu.

SSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG……

Suasana sepi pun terasa. 5 detik… 10 detik…. 15 detik… entah ini semua telah ditulis dalam naskah author, atau emang reflek dari orang-orang sekitar. Yang jelas. Secara serentak semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu menatap Xanxus.

"ada apa liat2" bentak Xanxus galak.

-xxXXXxx-

Touzen desu! datte watashi wa  
Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA  
Chanto mitete yone dokoka ni icchau yo?  
Fui-ni dakishime-rareta kyuuni sonna eh?  
"HIKARERU(;1) abunai yo"sou-itte soppo muku kimi  
... kocchi noga ABUNAI wayo 

Setelah kejadian itu, squalo memutuskan berjalan-jalan di taman. Seskali menghela nafasnya. Ia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Walaupun caci maki Xanxus biasanya jauh lebih tajam, tapi kali ini Ia merasa hatinya sakit.

"Ah! Squalo kau sedang jalan-jalan di taman?" tanya seseorang. Rambutnya pirang, di lehernya terdapat tato sampai ke tangannya. Suara itu pun juga tak asing lagi di telinga Squalo.

"Dino," jawab Squalo malas.

"Kau sendirian saja ke sini?" tanya Dino. Sepertinya orang ini melihat tidak dapat melihat situasi yang saat kini terjadi.

"Apa kau buta?" dengus Squalo.

"Kalau gitu temani aku bermain ya! Ada Yamamoto juga lho" ajak Dino yang masih buta situasi. Mungkin karena anak buahnya tidak bersamanya.

Ternyata eh ternyata. Yamamoto pun juga datang menghampiri Squalo dan Dino. Bagus! Umpat Squalo dalam hati. Setelah moodnya berubah menjadi jelek, sekarang ia harus dikelilingi oleh duet idiot ini.

Tiba2 dengan suatu gerakan cepat, Tubuh Squalo tertarik oleh sesuatu dan di detik berikutnya, Ia mendapati dirinya berada di pelukan Xanxus. Muka Squalo menjadi berubah menjadi merah.

"Wah! Ternyata Xanxus juga datang ya!" ujar Yamamoto dan Dino bersamaan. Xanxus langsung mendeath-glare kedua orang itu.

"Nah kalau gitu kami pergi dulu ya" pamit Dino meninggalkan Xanxus dan Squalo berdua-duaan di taman itu.

"VOI! Apa-apaan tadi" tanya squalo mukanya masih merah. Tubuhnya masih ada di pelukan Xanxus.

"Cih! Dari kemarin kau ingin diperlakukan bak putri. Sekarang Pangerannya datang menjauhkan sang putri dari bahaya, kau malah menolak" wajah Xanxus pun juga ikut memerah.

Wajah Squalo pun makin memerah. Ia merasa panas seakan-akan meleleh dalam dekapan Xanxus, apa lagi dengan jarak sedekat ini

Eh? Jadi dari kemarin dia sudah sadar ya? pikir Squalo. Tadinya Ia ingin marah-marah ke Xanxus, tapi ya sudahlah. Pemuda berambut Silver itu hanya tersenyum kecil. Tangannya melingkar di leher Xanxus. Membuat jarak di antara mereka semakin dekat.

"Pfft. Bukankah akan lebih berbahaya kalau sang putri berada di dekat pangeran." Ujar Squalo mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Xanxus.

Xanxus hanya tersenyum sinis. "kita lihat saja nanti".

Mulut mereka pun bersentuhan. Merasakan kehangatan yang dipancarakan oleh lawan jenisnya. "sekarang kau percaya kalau lebih berbahaya berada di dekat pangeran?" ujar Squalo memutuskan ciuman mereka. Senyum sinis Xanxus pun makin mengembang.

-xxXXXxx-

Ending?....

Arisu: *tepar+ batuk2 gajhe + nosebleed parah* akhirnya selesai reader semua X'D

Dino: lho Arisu, mana lanjutannya? Mestinya kan lom selse.

Arisu: Urararara~ Dino-san, kalau Arisu lanjutin ratingnya bukan T lagi ntar jadi M *plak! Yang bikin aj lom 17…* Jadi ya-

Misa: WOOIII! Arisu! Mammon koq juga muncul sih? Settingnya ga tepat nih! Endingnya koq gantung gini sih? Gimana sih lu jadi auth--

Arisu: *mulai sakit kepala gara2 pertanyaan yang bertubi2* akh! Sabar kek!

Misa: Sabar! Sabar! Jatah tampil gw Cuma kali ini tau! *protes*

Arisu: ah! pusing gw jawab dulu pertanyaan yang mammon itu. *menghela nafas* nah kalo cma ber6 kan rada sepi nah Arisu selipin Mammon aja jadi lebih rame lagi. Nah buat pertanyaa kedua lu, itu karena ya buat reader untuk mengembangkan imajinasinya. *plak! Maksud lu?*

Misa: Cih! Kalo gitu mana seru! *protes lagi*

Arisu: nah, pergi lu sekarang! *ngusir* Acara ending ini kan milik Arisu seorang!

Bel: *tiba2 muncul* Ushishsishishi jatah pangeran kenapa berkurang?

Arisu: Gomen Bel-nii, ini kan khusus XS~ hehehehe gomen ya! nah reader semua, karena Arisu lagi sakit kepala ma Misa, jadi kita akhiri dulu ya.

Review? Onegai?

Nb: fic ini sebenarnya diikut sertakan dalam event di Fujoshi Kingdom (FuKi) di FB. Jadi jangan kaget kalau yang udah ikut grup tsb nemuin nih fic. Nah kalo ada yang berminat ikut event tsb, ya gabung aja X3 *PLAK! Author promosi nih?* yak lo gitu yoroshiku minna~


End file.
